Staubrey Week 2019: The Thing About Soulmates
by 22-Ti
Summary: The thing about soulmates is sometimes you must convince them they are soulmates. Battles of the mind can be so strong that they often conflict with the struggles of the heart. And sometimes, there is more to being a soulmate than meets the eye... This fic was written for Staubrey 2019, and the chapters are connected in sequence of the prompts provided.
1. Day 1: Soulmates

_Reoccurring dreams plague both Stacie and Aubrey. As their best friends learn about the dreams, a plan is concocted to ease the angst._

* * *

Aubrey sat up, her covers falling to her lap as she drew her knees to her chest. She pulled her top sheet to her face, gently dabbing the sleep from her eyes. A faraway dream niggled her mind; she could remember just enough to know she wanted to remember more but couldn't. She had been back in Atlanta for only a few days now, yet this dream had plagued her every night. The longer she sat there, the more the details faded.

She crawled from her bed and reached for the silken robe hanging by her bed and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Aubrey primly made her bed, tucking the sheets beneath the mattress with military like precision and pulling the duvet neatly up, smooth. The blonde went into her bathroom and cranked her shower to full blast hot allowing the steam to open her pores as she brushed her teeth and readied for her morning routine.

Aubrey pumped a bit of cleanser between her hands and dabbed it all over her face and gently rubbed it in to remove her overnight cream. She washed this product off with warm water. Her facial routine continued in the shower with a gentle deep cleanser. Her shampoo was lilac scented, followed by a deep conditioner for her hair. She did not disregard the rest of her skin and used a body wash, again faintly scented with lilacs.

After the steamy water had loosened her muscles and she was feeling much more awake, Aubrey twisted the water handles off, reached out of the shower for her oversized body towel, and dried herself off. She exited the bathroom, allowing the steam to leave with her and carefully laid out her outfit for the day.

Once the air in the bathroom was sufficiently free of moisture, Aubrey used a bit of toner to close her pores before she began to moisturize. She spread lotion on every square inch of her body, ensuring the cream was well rubbed into her skin. Her mother had always told her that using lotion daily would keep her young, both on the inside and the outside.

Aubrey pulled on a pair of dark blue leggings and a sleeveless sheer, pink shirt with pleats on the front. Her bra was dark blue as well which was daring for Aubrey but matched the leggings. She opened her jewelry cabinet and found a navy necklace which matched the lines in her shirt. Aubrey had purchased the most adorable pair of pink heels the week before that matched this outfit perfectly. A few more accessories, and she was ready to step out the door.

* * *

Stacie twisted and turned around in her bed, sushi rolling herself in the covers leaving barely enough space for her to bend to her knees with her forehead still plastered against the pillows. "What the hell was that all about?" Stacie tended to talk out loud to herself, particularly when she was frustrated with something, in this case a rather vibrant dream which, of course, slipped right through the holes in her brain the moment she woke up. She knew she'd had a dream, but the details faded further away with each passing moment. What was even more frustrating was this dream had haunted her for the past several days.

She lowered her body back down to the bed and fought her way out of the cocoon of covers. Stacie tried to do some acrobatic spring from her bed only to find her foot was still wrapped in the sheet, so she fell pretty much on her face right beside her bed. The tall brunette was in a regular habit of laughing at herself which she did as she untangled herself and stumbled to the kitchen. She popped a coffee pod into her Keurig, pressed the brew button and headed to the bathroom. After a quick brush of her teeth and her hair, she splashed water on her face and returned to her waiting cup of coffee.

After her coffee fix, Stacie pulled on a tattered pair of jeans and a worn-out three-quarter length jersey t-shirt. She slipped her feet into a battered pair of sneakers, pulled her hair back into a pony-tail and rushed out the door.

* * *

Chloe saw her friend coming up the street and poured a second glass of wine so the blonde could have her drink as soon as she arrived at the table. Aubrey slumped into the chair across from her friend and gratefully sipped the red liquid.

"I'm so glad to see you, Bree! I can't believe it's taken this long for us to find time to get together since you moved here." Chloe was excited to see her friend. As she looked Aubrey up and down, she added, "and you look good I might add. Real good!"

"Thanks. I've only been here like a week Chlo." Aubrey gave her friend a tired smile as she spoke. "But I'm tickled we found some girl time, too."

"Are you okay? You look exhausted. Are you not settling in well?" Chloe's concern for her friend was genuine.

Aubrey took another drink of her wine and rubbed the bridge of her nose as if to relieve some type of sinus tension. "I'm all moved in, just not sleeping as well as I'd like."

Chloe and Aubrey had become best friends in college when they were assigned to the same dorm room their sophomore year. After graduation, they had gone their separate ways – Chloe staying in Atlanta to be near her new girlfriend and Aubrey moving to New York City where she landed an advertising job with a large agency. She worked an endless number of hours as she tried to prove herself to anyone who was paying attention. The big city had not agreed with Aubrey; therefore, she made the decision to move back to Atlanta.

"Any reason why you aren't sleeping well? Is Atlanta too quiet after the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple?"

"No," Aubrey chuckled. "Since my first night here, I've been having these dreams, almost the same dream – over and over. When I wake up, I can't remember everything and it's infuriating."

"What's the dream about?" Chloe was curious since she could not recall Aubrey ever having trouble sleeping before.

"From what I can recall, there is a clouded veil which limits what I can see, glimpses of the back of a woman's body."

"Oooh la, la. I'm not sure I'd mind dreaming of a mystery woman. Of course, Beca might." Chloe and Aubrey both laughed at that quip.

"All I can tell is she doesn't have on clothing, is tall, has dark hair, and a beautiful body. Oh – and legs that go on for days." Aubrey smiled as she recalled the limited portions of the dream she could always recall. "Each dream becomes a tiny bit clearer. But I never fail to wake up _before_ I see her face."

As Aubrey described the mystery woman, an odd look crossed Chloe's face before she was able to hide the expression from her friend. Luckily Aubrey was wrapped up in her reflection that she didn't seem to notice.

"You've had this dream multiple times, right?" Aubrey nodded. "Why do you think you haven't been sleeping well? These dreams?"

The blonde pondered this question for a bit, her eyes glazing over as she got lost deeper into her thoughts. "Do you believe in soulmates Chloe?"

"Ahhhh. _I'm convinced my heart knew who it belonged to, long before I met her. _A wise quote from Karla Campos which explains exactly how I feel about Beca. To answer your question Bree: yes, I believe in soulmates."

Aubrey buried her head in her hands. "It's like… I'm obsessed with this woman who only exists in my dreams. I feel… things. I'm drawn to her in a way I cannot explain. What if she's my soulmate."

"Tall, dark, and beautiful, eh? Sounds like you deserve to be obsessed Bree."

"Don't forget… legs for days." Aubrey smiled shyly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beca was waiting for her high school buddy at the bar. Chloe, her wife, was having lunch with a college friend who had just moved back into town. As chance would have it, her pal had just taken over a local firm and transferred to Atlanta as well.

Beca was startled as she was suddenly wrapped in a tremendous bear hug and lifted off her barstool. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Easy now." Beca was laughing since her friend was swinging her around in a circle. "Put me down Legs."

Stacie laughed as she plopped the shorter woman back onto her stool. She motioned to the bartender for another beer as she took a seat next to her friend. "Hey Beca Boo. I've missed you bud."

"Ditto. Hey, I haven't told you yet, but congrats on your takeover."

"It's not a takeover dork. My dad's firm is opening an Atlanta branch, and I was asked to lead the office. And before you suggest otherwise, I earned it!" Stacie's light blue eyes sparkled as she added. "Not only is this a promotion, I get to live in the same city as my bestie. How could things go wrong?"

Beca rolled her eyes as she punched her taller friend in the shoulder. The two talked for quite some time about how life was going for them both. Stacie hadn't been able to make it to Beca and Chloe's wedding and had all sorts of questions about the newlywed couple.

Eventually the shorter friend realized the conversation had been focused more on her life than Stacie's. "So Legs, what's been up with you? How are you doing since your move? You've been here, what a few weeks?"

"About that." Stacie ordered another round. She paused as a pensive look crossed her face. "I need to talk to you something Becs." Her seriousness concerned her friend. "Remember all the guys I dated in high school?" Beca nodded. "None of them clicked. You used to tell me not stop going out and trying to find love that love would find me when I'm ready."

"Yes, I remember that, but somehow I feel you haven't stopped searching."

"Lately I haven't searched … because well lately – the last few nights – I've been having these dreams, well one reoccurring dream that's taken over my sleep almost every night. It's haunting me. I see the back of a woman through a smoky haze. I can only see her back, and she's never wearing clothes. All I can make out is this buxom blonde with a banging body and hips that just won't quit. The dreams have gotten progressively clearer, but I always wake up before the woman turns around and I can see her face."

"Maybe tonight will be the night that you see her face Stace."

"I don't know Becs. I'm beginning to think that woman… that she's my soulmate. She's my Chloe." Stacie gave a deep sigh. "You are right. Maybe tonight is the night I see her face."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Beca hung her jacket on the coat rack and went in search of her wife. She found the redhead dancing around in the living room, wearing a large pair of Beca's headphones dancing, and oblivious of her wife's presence. The brunette stood against the door jamb, watching appreciatively.

As Chloe spun around with her eyes shut, she raised her hands above her head then drew her palms down the sides of her chest to her hips. She opened her eyes to see Beca standing there. Despite her wife smiling, she screamed bloody murder as Beca had startled her. "Beca Mitchell!" She clutched her chest with one hand as she pulled off the headphones. "You scared the shit out of me."

Beca walked forward and kissed Chloe. "Sorry. You looked so adorable dancing; I couldn't resist lurking." The brunette reached for Chloe's hand and spun her around, pulling her closely into her body. "I had an interesting conversation with Stacie today."

The couple sat down on the couch as they shared stories about their respective best friends' reoccurring, obsessive dreams. "Beca this is eerie; their dreams are so similar. What's even more uncanny is that they seem to be dreaming of each other. I can't believe our best friends have never actually met." Chloe deliberated their options. "We need a plan to get them to meet each other Becs. What if they really are soulmates?"

"Then I say it's time for a party."


	2. Day 2: Bedsharing

_A party with banging music, tunnel vision, and waking up naked._

* * *

Stacie walked up to her friend's house and could hear the music throbbing from the driveway. "I bet Beca's neighbors just love her and Chloe," she muttered under her breath. She was about to press the doorbell when she noticed the sign taped to the door. _Don't bother ringing the bell. You know we can't hear you. Come on in and join the fun._ Stacie turned the handle and pushed the door open, standing there a moment to let the pounding music wash over her. She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

The foyer opened to a living area. The sight lines in this place were incredible. One could see from the front door all the way through the living, kitchen, and dining areas - all the way to the double French doors which led to the back deck. As many times as Stacie had seen her best friend's house, she was always astonished.

She didn't see Beca anywhere so made her way through the crowd to the kitchen where she knew the smaller of the two bars would be. Food and alcohol would be flowing non-stop. Without a doubt, Chloe and Beca knew how to throw a party. After getting a vodka cranberry, Stacie wove her way to the back deck, keeping an eye out for her best friend and greeting various people she came across.

Once she got outside, she saw Beca in the yard taking to some of her coworkers from the music studio where the shorter brunette was senior producer. Despite having a whole slew of minions at her disposal, the music at Beca's parties was always of her own creation. Stacie loved Beca's music and could walk into a room and instantly tell if her best friend's hands had touched the song.

Stacie waved to get Beca's attention. Her friend held up a finger and mouthed for Stacie to stay put. The taller brunette turned, leaned against the deck railing, and nursed her drink. Soon, Beca bounded up the stairs and greeted her best friend with a hug. Despite the music producer's improvement with her trusted friends, this act of affection always shocked Stacie. Beca's long term relationship with Chloe had really made a difference in the trust levels of her friend. Stacie classified the two time periods of Beca's life as pre-Chloe and post-Chloe.

"Hey Legs! Glad you could make it." Beca chucked Stacie on the shoulder. "Has Chloe seen you yet?"

"Nope." Stacie finished her drink. She motioned to her friend then to the glass.

"Naw, I'm good. Find Chloe though. I think she has someone she wants you to meet."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "And you support this?" Beca shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Does this have anything to do with the dreams I told you about?" Stacie was now regretting sharing the odd dreams she'd been having. As time progressed and the dreams became more vivid, she remembered increasingly more. They consumed most of her waking moments. She didn't want for her friends to set her up on a blind date. She wanted to find the woman who had been regularly visiting her dreams.

"Beca you know how I feel about Chloe trying to set me up. I'm more than capable of finding my own dates."

"Trust me Legs, you are going to want to meet this woman." She gave a wolf whistle to emphasize her opinion. "Let's just say I don't think you will be disappointed. Okay bud. Glad to see you made it. I'll catch up with you later in the night so you can thank me." Beca grinned as she raced off to meet some newcomers to the party. "Find Chloe!" she called out over her shoulder.

Stacie took a deep breath and began to look around for her best friend's wife. The petite redhead was always bubbly and full of personality. If nothing else, she loved Beca, and for Stacie, that was what mattered. That's also why she was willing to find Chloe and at least meet this woman who had Beca all pumped up.

She made her way over to the outside bar to replenish her drink then began systematically searching for Beca's wife and Mystery Girl #2 – Mystery Girl #1 being the one in her dreams.

Stacie wandered around, nibbling on bites of food being carried around by servers. The stuffed mushrooms appetizers were always her favorite, and Stacie had an awful habit of hanging out in the kitchen until the chef pulled out a fresh batch from the oven. The tall brunette would inevitably snatch a few before they could be plated. The chef would playfully swat at Stacie's hand and tell her to leave some for the rest of the guests. The two played this game at every party Chloe and Beca hosted.

Eventually Stacie spotted Chloe's flaming auburn hair as she stood in the front room laughing with friends. Stacie snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up before she could respond. Chloe slapped her wife's best friend's arm before saying, "put me down this instant Stacie Conrad."

Stacie put Chloe's feet back on the ground. "You are no fun Chloe Beale. When are you going to leave that wife of yours and let me make an honest woman out of you?" Chloe adored Stacie and never took her seriously, and it was always hilarious to see what comments the tall woman would come up with.

"Never. Have you seen my wife tonight?" Stacie nodded, knowing what was coming next. "Good. Wait here. We have someone we want you to meet. If you move as much as an inch, I will hunt you down and it won't be pretty." She shook a threatening finger in Stacie's face.

Realizing Chloe was serious about her meeting this new woman, she decided to do as she was told. She leaned up against the newel post of the staircase and finished her second drink. She saw Chloe coming from the direction of the hallway bath. Then... she saw the woman walking behind her.

A crash echoed in the front room as the glass Stacie had been holding slipped through her fingers and shattered against the marble foyer floor. Stacie's world went silent. Gone was the heart palpating beats of the music. Gone was the conversation around her. She couldn't see all the people staring at her because of the broken glass. All she could see was the blonde woman in front of her. The woman from her dreams was standing right there.

* * *

"Chloe, I just moved here. I don't know anyone. You've told me how big your and Beca's parties get. I don't feel right going. Especially when I only know the two of you." Aubrey was resisting attending one of her friend's famous parties.

"Come on Bree. How else are you going to meet people unless you go out? Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to go clubbing where nobody knows anyone. We know everyone at this party. Personal friends. Work associates. Come on. It will be a good introduction to our circle."

Aubrey was still not comfortable going to a party when she hadn't even unpacked her apartment yet, but she knew her best friend always looked out for her. Plus, Chloe was like a bulldog when she got her mind set on an idea. Maybe her friend was right, and this would be a good re-introduction to Atlanta.

* * *

The party was crowded but not so much as to be uncomfortable. The thudding music was excellent, albeit a little loud. This was Aubrey's first exposure to Beca's music, and she was duly impressed. When she didn't immediately see Chloe, she texted her. Aubrey felt awkward wandering around not knowing anyone. She did, however, get herself a drink and a few bites to eat.

When Chloe found her blonde friend, she told her there was someone she just _had_ to meet Aubrey almost felt she had been tricked into coming except that was not Chloe's style. Chloe was such an inherently innocent person and probably thought she was doing her best friend a favor with introducing her to a potential suitor.

Chloe let her know that their "other friend" wasn't there yet but should arrive shortly. After a bit, Aubrey excused herself to the powder room. She used the time to decompress a bit as she didn't want to second guess coming to her best friend's party. After splashing a bit of water on her face and touching up her makeup, she felt a bit better to face this unexpected person. When Aubrey came out, an excited Chloe was waiting for her and told her their friend had showed up and was waiting by the stairs. Aubrey could barely hear her over the music but understood the gist.

As she followed Chloe, someone caught her eye. The woman standing in front of her … was the one from her dreams. She was sure of it. All the sound faded away. The people melted into the background. She didn't even hear the shattering of the tumbler the other woman had held as it bounced a few times on the stone floor before breaking into small pieces.

She could feel Chloe was tugging on her sleeve, but she had no clue why. All Aubrey knew was she had to get to the woman who stood only a few yards away.

* * *

The blonde was even more beautiful in person than in Stacie's dreams. Stacie was stunned as she watched the woman stand a few arm lengths away. Chloe seemed to be attempting to drag the woman closer, but her feet looked as though they were molded to the floor. They both took steps towards each other and met in the middle of the closed space. Stacie looked down at Chloe whose mouth seemed to be moving but no sound was escaping. Finally, the redhead threw her hands up in frustration and walked off.

Stacie reached towards the blonde, and as their hands connected, a mild spark shot through her. She wanted to talk but knew there would be no hearing each other over Beca's sound system. She led the woman through the house all the way to the backyard. She knew Beca had a picnic table on the side of the house which would be more protected from the sound.

When they arrived, Stacie refused to let go of the blonde's hand. As they both took a seat, she finally found her voice. "I'm Stacie. Who are you?"

"Aubrey." The blonde was just as shocked as the brunette at who she was seeing.

"No. I mean WHO are you?"

Aubrey shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I've been having dreams about you Aubrey."

* * *

The two women talked for what seemed hours, mostly about their connection through the dreams they'd began having when Aubrey arrived in Atlanta. Every new branch of the discussion led them down a path of similarities.

Aubrey offered to get them both drinks from the nearby bar only to discover they both drank vodka cranberries almost exclusively. Stacie went inside to pilfer some fresh appetizers and Aubrey almost swooned over the plateful of stuffed mushrooms the brunette had obtained from the chef. "These have been my favorite all night."

They bonded over being fairly new to Atlanta and that their best friends were married to each other. Every tidbit of information shared by one led to another commonality between the women.

The longer the night went on – the more the pair talked, the more they ate, and the more they drank. Both women were mesmerized by the other and did not seem to notice anyone else around them. Soon the entire party crowd cleared out, leaving only a few stragglers here and there.

When they realized the music had stopped and the caterers were cleaning, Stacie went to stand. She swayed, grabbing at Aubrey to keep her from falling to the ground. Because they were so caught up in the conversation, neither had noticed how much they had to drink. Both women were quite tipsy.

Chloe turned the corner of the house to see the pair standing by the picnic table. "Oh. Aubrey, Stacie. You are still here. We hadn't seen you in so long and presumed you had left." She studied them carefully and realized how drunk they were but also saw how they clung to each other. "I hate to say that all the spare bedrooms have been claimed. I didn't realize you were still here, or I would have saved you one."

Both women exclaimed they could go to their own apartments, but Chloe wasn't hearing it. She finally had the idea of having them share Beca's niece's tiny room in the basement. "You can fight over the bed since it's rather small. But it's better than trying to make sure you two get home safely. Come on; I'll show you where it is."

* * *

The basement bedroom's window was as tiny as the bed but still allowed for plenty of light to stream in the next morning. Despite her level of intoxication the previous night, Aubrey woke up early. Imagine her surprise to find herself, laying on a minuscule bed, squished next to the familiar woman from her dreams, both without a stitch of clothing. She might have been able to understand having slept in only their underwear or in a borrowed t-shirt. But no. They were stark naked.

Aubrey wracked her brain trying to recall what had happened after they had left the backyard. She remembered Stacie kissing her – how could she forget that? She had a faint memory of the brunette pushing her against the closed door of the bedroom as she stripped off Aubrey's shirt. But afterwards, her mind was blank.

She could only presume that because of their state of undress, that they slept together. She finally relented and let her eyes roam around Stacie's naked body and found tell-tale bruises littering her skin, evidence of doing a bit more than sleeping. Aubrey didn't know if she should be proud for finding the woman she'd been seeing in her nightly dreams or ashamed that they had bedded each other on the first night they met. And Aubrey being Aubrey allowed doubt to evade her thoughts.

Stacie's long limbs were wrapped around Aubrey. The blonde carefully untangled her limbs from the brunette's and wriggled away from her trapped position against the wall. She quietly gathered her clothes which had been strewn about the small bedroom. She examined her own body in the small bathroom mirror and found similar love-marks on her own skin. To avoid any embarrassing conversation, she quickly dressed and left before Stacie could stir.

Despite the physical similarities the gorgeous woman shared with the one in her dreams and the commonalities of the two personalities, Aubrey knew one thing for sure. Stacie was not her soulmate.

Soulmates did **not** have drunken one-night stands.


	3. Day 3: Workplace

_Aubrey interviews with a company that's the reason she moved back to Atlanta. Imagine her surprise when she sees a familiar face at the helm._

* * *

Aubrey hadn't talked to Chloe since she left Stacie sleeping in the basement Sunday morning. In fact, she avoided answering messages and voice mails that day. Perhaps she was embarrassed. Maybe she was uncomfortable. Regardless, Aubrey hadn't had a one-night stand in ages. Chloe had been so keen on introducing her to this Stacie that she most likely was mortified at her behavior. Nonetheless, Aubrey's final job interview was that afternoon, and she was nervous. She needed her best friend to calm her down.

When Chloe answered the FaceTime call on the second ring, the first words out of Aubrey's mouth were an apology for avoiding her best friend the day before. The redhead could see how anxious her friend was so she chose to accept the apology and move on. "Are you excited about your interview today?" Chloe's perpetual chipper mood only slightly eased Aubrey's angst.

"So excited I could just puke Chlo." Aubrey's face was looking a bit peaked. "This is supposed to be just a formality with the new agency manager. But what if he hates me?"

Aubrey always reacted this way when stressed – before a major exam, a job interview or even a client presentation. The desire to ensure perfection in her life, which also guaranteed control, dictated her every move. "You will stun him with your brilliance Aubrey. I have faith in you. Message me afterwards and let me know how it goes. Love you."

Despite Aubrey having been in town only a week – she'd experienced weird dreams, had a one-night stand with a woman who she thought at the time was her soulmate, and was about to let a job interview she would surely nail unhinge her nervous system. The blonde was a mess.

* * *

Aubrey's degree was in advertising. She had worked for a successful firm in New York City but had quickly grown tired of living in the city. When she had heard that a major company with a solid reputation was opening a branch in Atlanta, she took this as a sign she needed to back to the south, the land of sweet tea and barbeque pork.

While most advertising agencies worked solely in digital media now, she preferred to start her campaigns the traditional way – putting pencil to paper and creating her rough drafts as sketches. She would flesh out television commercial story boards on paper before transforming the story boards to digital art then mock up animations if the customer expressed interest in the idea. She followed the same process for magazine advertisements and other print media.

Because of how she worked, Aubrey had brought along a traditional portfolio case in which to display her work along with several USB drives which held scanned versions of her drawings and saved copies of digital art. She knew her work was high quality. What she didn't know was if it was good enough to pass muster at this agency.

Despite several hours of research, she was unable to locate any information on the new branch manager. She did, however, know several of the key wins and major losses for the home office from which this was a branch of which she felt would be valuable information headed into an interview.

* * *

The secretary had Aubrey take a seat outside the interview room. The blonde could see several bodies moving around the room but couldn't make out specific people through the frosted glass. She balanced her portfolio on her bouncing knee and began thinking about her selections. However, the decisions about what to include in her portfolio had been made and couldn't be changed.

Now Aubrey was second guessing her clothing. Many advertising agencies had an informal dress code but that was not acceptable for Aubrey, not for an interview. She had selected a yellow scoop-neck sweater and a blue skirt with geometric patterns. The skirt was not overly tight and ended right at her knees. But as with her portfolio, the time to change clothes had long since passed.

Soon Aubrey was ushered into the room and shown where to set up for her presentation. She pulled out the pieces of her portfolio she wanted to discuss and laid them at the chair at the end of the table where she assumed the manager would sit. All the while, other people came in and found their seats, not paying much attention to the blonde at all. Cynthia, the woman who had done her initial interview, came in and patted her reassuringly on the back. She leaned over and whispered, "remember, this is just a formality".

The seat at the end of the long table remained empty. Aubrey assumed they were waiting on the new boss so the interview could begin. A woman wearing red, hip hugging pants and a loose white top walked to the front of the room and settled in the chair at the head of the table. And then… it happened. Aubrey had felt this feeling only once before… just this Saturday. Tunnel vision. All noise faded away and she could see nothing other than the woman who had walked in. The boss… was no other than Stacie.

* * *

Aubrey grabbed the glass of water that had been set in front of her and took a long gulp. As she regained her composure, she hoped her lapse had not been too noticeable. When she was able to again focus, she looked down the table to see Stacie staring at her with a curious look on her face.

Finally, Cynthia broke the silence, saving Aubrey from the embarrassment from having to do so. "Ms. Conrad, this is Aubrey Posen, the executive who we are trying to lure from _Area 17_, an independently owned interactive agency based out of Brooklyn with a satellite office in Paris. She comes with an excellent portfolio, many successful campaigns under her belt, and most importantly high recommendations."

As Cynthia spoke, Stacie's eyes had finally dropped from Aubrey to the portfolio laying open in front of her. She carefully flipped from page to page, eyeing each campaign. When she lifted her eyes again, she looked around the room. After Cynthia had said her piece, everyone else remained silent.

"Interesting work," Stacie murmured. "Do you mind if I keep your portfolio for a bit? I'd like to examine it more closely." She locked eyes with Aubrey.

Aubrey maintained eye contact with Stacie. "Actually Ms. Conrad, I do mind. This is a representation of my career's work and very valuable to me. However, if you will look in the front pocket, there are several USB drives which contain digital copies of all work in the actual portfolio. I'd be delighted to leave you with a USB drive or make another appointment to review the physical portfolio again."

Aubrey let out the breath she'd been holding. She had learned early on in her career to never leave her portfolio anywhere since one never knew how it would be treated once out of sight. It could be used as a high-priced coffee coaster for all anyone knew which is why she came prepared with the digital version.

Stacie gave a sly grin as she nodded her head in approval. Apparently, this had been the correct response. The boss asked if anyone had objections of Aubrey joining the Conrad Ad Agency. When there were none, the rest of the attendees were dismissed. "Aubrey, would you please stay behind?"

* * *

Once everyone had cleared the room, Stacie motioned for Aubrey to have a seat closer. "I don't bite Aubrey." Then with a grin, she added, "unless you ask me to." Aubrey didn't respond. "I missed you when I woke up yesterday. No note, no number, nothing."

Aubrey crossed her arms and nodded towards her resume which had been in her employment folder. "You have my number." Her voice was cold which caught Stacie off guard.

"I know this probably isn't the place for this discussion, but I really did enjoy visiting with you at the party Bree." Aubrey noticeably winced at the informal nickname. "I thought we were getting along great."

The blonde narrowed her eyes before speaking. "Had I known my final interview would be with not only the boss of Conrad Ad Agency but an _owner_, Saturday would have never happened."

Now Stacie was the one who turned haughty. "The company is my father's. I've worked my ass off to get where I am, earned every promotion – I'm not here not through nepotism, if that's what you are thinking. The decision to hire you was made by Cynthia Rose. Like she said, meeting me was just a formality. But after seeing your work, I agree with Cynthia and hope you decide to join our firm." With that, Stacie picked up the USB drive she'd pulled from Aubrey's portfolio and left the office.

* * *

"You never told me Stacie was in advertising Chloe." Aubrey had insisted they meet as soon as Chloe got off work.

Chloe was dumb-founded and a bit offended at Aubrey's biting tone. "Bree, we never really talked about Stacie; I just introduced the two of you. All I know is that you two talked most of the party and then I sent you down to sleep in Beca's niece's room. Sorry about that by the way. By the time I got up Sunday, you were long gone. Monday morning you were nervous about your interview. We haven't exactly had time to talk about Stacie."

"Okay so tell me what I should know about Stacie Conrad."

"Wait, your interview today. Was it with at Conrad Ad Agency? With Stacie?" When Aubrey told her it was, Chloe swore under her breath. "I didn't know Bree; I promise. I don't know much about Stacie. She is Beca's best friend from high school."

"Okay, why didn't I meet her at the wedding?"

"She couldn't make it due to a personal emergency. Aubrey, I'd love to tell you all about her, but I don't know much. I do know that Beca loves the hell out of her and the two are inseparable when Stacie comes to town. When Beca found out Stacie was moving here, she was just as tickled as I was to find out about your plans to return to Atlanta."

"I just don't know if I can work with her Chlo."

"Well give it the old college try before giving up. You can power through; I have faith."

After they disconnected the call, Chloe realized that she didn't know how Saturday night went or why her friend was so convinced she couldn't work for Stacie. As weird as Aubrey was acting, perhaps those were questions best saved for another day.

* * *

Stacie messaged Beca about meeting at the pub down the block from the ad agency. She wanted to pick her friend's brain about Aubrey. She hadn't gotten a good read off her today and was worried about bringing someone into her agency that wasn't going to be a team player.

"Beca! What's up?" Stacie slid into the booth Beca was sitting at. The two friends chatted a bit about nonsensical things before Stacie popped the question. "So… Aubrey…"

The shorter brunette grinned. "Didn't I tell you? Aren't you glad you let Chloe and me set you up?" Beca leaned forward in excitement. "Was it her? The woman from your dream?"

Stacie rolled her eyes and tried to avoid the question. "That's not important right now. Why didn't you tell me that Aubrey is in advertising?"

"Ohhhh snap." Beca snapped her fingers for emphasis. "Don't tell me she is the crackerjack New York advertising executive Cynthia has been trying to woo to Atlanta." Stacie nodded. "Oh man, I had no idea."

"You think? Tell me about her."

"Uhhhh." Beca was nervously stalling, not sure what to say about her wife's best friend. "She and Chloe were roommates in college and have been best friend's ever since. We don't get to see her much because she is married to her work which is a lot of the reason she wanted to move back to Atlanta – the slower pace and maybe a more enjoyable work-life balance." Beca paused a moment to see how her friend was reacting. "Had I known Aubrey was applying at your company, I don't think we would have set you two up."

"No. No, I'm glad you did. I truly believe she is the woman from my dream." Stacie ran her hands through her long hair. "We talked forever… and drank. Saturday, neither of us were in any shape to drive home, so Chloe let us stay in your niece's room." Beca winced knowing how small that bed was. "The next morning, Aubrey was long gone. But then a funny thing happened. I've been dreading going to sleep at night because of that dream."

"On Sunday night, the dream started out the same, the haze and the nude back of a blonde woman. Then… she turned. I could finally see her face. Aubrey's face. She smiled at me and a warmth flooded through me like I've never felt before." Stacie got a sheepish smile on her face. "We are meant to be Beca. I just know it. Now I just have to convince her."

* * *

Tuesday morning Aubrey showed up at the office at 9 am like the official job-offer e-mail had requested. Cynthia met her in the lobby and ushered into a smaller office which was set up for video conferencing. "I'm so glad you came in today. When Ms. Conrad asked you to stay behind yesterday, I was nervous."

"Does everyone call her Ms. Conrad?"

Cynthia chuckled. "No, she prefers Stacie, but I get a kick out of calling her Ms. Conrad because it bugs the shit out of her." She placed a packet of paper and two pens in front of her. "Our office is too small to have a regular Human Resources office, so we conference call into the main office. They will go through all this paperwork as you sign it. I'll stay in here if you have questions they can't answer."

The meeting with HR went relatively smoothly, and soon all the papers were signed. Cynthia explained that copies would be retained in the Atlanta office while the originals would be FedExed to the main office. "Now let's show you your space."

Aubrey was impressed with her office as it was larger than the shared space she had in New York, definitely because of the difference in the cost of real estate. The was an actual drafting table set up on the wall along with a long desk and a computer with dual humongous monitors. The blonde walked around the room running her fingers along everything, amazed at the quality of what she'd been given. Cynthia gave her a quick overview of the computer programs they used, explained the drive system, and assured her everything would fall into place once she got to working on projects.

A brunette with thick curly hair walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Ashley." Her voice was chipper as she extended her hand in greeting. Aubrey couldn't help but to notice she was about the same height as Stacie but quickly pushed that thought out of her head. She could not let Stacie consume her mind. "I'm the only official secretary right now although we may hire more later. But you'll find I do a lot, more than 'just a secretary'." The dark-haired woman laughed as she chomped her gum.

She motioned Aubrey to sit behind her desk at the computer and showed her the e-mail and calendar system. "It's basically Outlook, but I like to show people anyway. Makes me feel important." She flipped over to the calendar. "See this is today. And you have a meeting with Stacie in about an hour." She pointed out the location on the map which was Stacie's office.

"May I ask why I have a meeting with Ms. Conrad?" Aubrey was curious.

Ashley blinked her eyes as if confused at the question. "Because she asked for one." Then as if that answered the question, the secretary excused herself and left Aubrey's office.

* * *

"You don't have to stand there Aubrey. We have an open-door policy. If the door is open, just come on in." Stacie was looking over the Atlanta skyline with her back to the door. She spun around in her chair as Aubrey entered the office. "I saw your reflection in the windows in case you are wondering how I knew you were there. Please close the door?"

Aubrey closed the door then took the seat where Stacie had motioned. "Cynthia said your HR paperwork is taken care of." Aubrey nodded. "I'm sincerely delighted you decided to accept the position Aubrey. I hope you will be happy here."

Stacie was struggling to keep her voice calm and as emotionless as possible. But every time she looked at Aubrey, she could only see the woman from her dream. Her heart was tearing, not knowing if Aubrey felt the same way or if their conversations Saturday night had been a fluke, two women with a little bit in common and both alone in a new city. Finally, the brunette wavered and asked, "I understand this may not be appropriate, but I'd really like to visit with you again. Could I interest you in drinks after work, perhaps dinner?"

The blonde kept her face as impassive as possible as she considered her answer. While her face may have said detached, her heart was pounding. "You are right Ms. Conrad. It's not proper. Since you are my employer now, I do not feel our socializing outside of work hours would be advisable."

"Understood. One more thing Aubrey."

"Ms. Posen please."

"Ms. Posen then. Our dress code is fairly relaxed here. Please do not feel as though you have to dress to New York City standards." She motioned to the new employee's outfit which was business standard for a regular office but overkill for an ad agency unless they were presenting to a client.

Aubrey had always dressed nicely. The nicer she looked, the more in control she felt. "Understood," she tersely responded. "Thank you. Is that all?" When Stacie dismissed her with a nod of her head, Aubrey turned and left.

Aubrey made it all they way to her office and closed her door before choking out a small cry. Every bit of her strength had been zapped in denying Stacie dinner. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to work here if she couldn't rein in her personal emotions.

* * *

Chloe had gone over to Aubrey's immediately after work only to find her best friend curled up on the couch wearing a raggedy pair of sweats. She could tell the blonde had been crying and was still upset. Before even trying to talk, the redhead brewed a pot chamomile tea. She had Aubrey sit up and drink a cup before trying to get her to talk.

"I can't do this Chloe. I thought I could, but I can't." Chloe didn't speak, knowing that sometimes silence was the loudest and allowed her friend to work things out herself. "I'm not strong enough." She took another sip of tea.

Finally, Chloe said, "why don't you tell me exactly what's going on? What can't you do and why do you think that?"

"It's her Chloe. The instant as I saw her at the party on Saturday, I knew. Stacie is my soulmate. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Chloe nodded. "When you described the woman in your dreams, I knew it had to be Stacie. Then Beca came home and said Stacie was having the same dream. Except Stace described you."

Aubrey's head snapped around. "Stacie has been having the same dream? About me? For how long?"

"Apparently her dreams started right when you moved back to Atlanta. With the dream and now the job, Bree, I think it's destiny."

* * *

Stacie was getting ready to leave the office when her phone buzzed with a message. She smiled when she saw who it was as she had earlier saved Aubrey's number – just in case.

**[Blonde Dream Girl: Can we still get that drink?]**


	4. Day 4: Oblivious

_Cynthia and Ashley can see it. Beca and Chloe can see it. Stacie wants it to be true. But Aubrey… Aubrey refuses to admit what's going on. But is what people see actually the truth?_

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey only went out that one time for drinks. Afterwards, Aubrey had gotten cold feet about work conflicts again since Stacie was her boss. The blonde had always been stickler for rules and was terrified to step out of line. Stacie tried to assure her that wasn't the case, that _because_ she was the boss, it would be okay. But Aubrey wasn't hearing it. Eventually because Aubrey was so adamant, Stacie respected her wishes and backed away.

As Aubrey began to fight the possibility of Stacie being her soulmate, both the women's dreams began to deteriorate. The clarity that had developed after they met at the party faded. Neither could see the other woman's face but only the back of a naked form in an increasingly thickening haze. Stacie became more and more frustrated but realized if she pushed Aubrey on spending time with her away from work, Aubrey would either report her to HR or worse – quit the firm all together.

* * *

Aubrey angrily threw up her hands. "Copy ad? Again?" She had been assigned yet another a text advertisement with an established company with an existing logo. Her sole responsibility was to write copy that would fit into the space provided and arrange the logo "artfully".

Before she was hired on, she was doing full page advertising layouts, television commercial story boards, and complete campaigns. Now her responsibilities were menial at best. She felt no more respected than an intern fresh out of college. Granted she had been given some proof-reading tasks but that wasn't even in the realm of her job description and seemed ever worse than the copy ads.

Aubrey went to Cynthia to talk to her about the assignments she'd been given since starting with the company. "I thought with the portfolio I came to you with, I would be working on something a bit more exciting than eighth page print ads and bulk mailers."

"Stacie makes all work assignments Aubrey." Cynthia sympathized with the blonde, but her hands were tied.

"It's Stacie now, huh? What happened to Ms. Conrad?" The blonde spat out as she flew out of the room and returned to her office.

Aubrey knew she was being unreasonable, but she had worked long and hard in New York City and earned her spot as well as her reputation. Here, there was barely enough work to keep her busy for her eight hours a day. In fact, the company policy was to take Friday afternoon off if your projects for the week were complete.

* * *

Each Monday, a team meeting was held to discuss the status of various projects and for Stacie to dole out new projects that had come in. Normally Aubrey would sit in the corner of the room, arms crossed and speaking only when spoken to – particularly if that person was Stacie. Perhaps another reason for Aubrey ignoring Stacie was that every time she looked at the brunette that an overwhelming longing and desire had shifted into her realm. Despite her being the boss and Aubrey's wants, the blonde treated Stacie as persona non grata.

After one particularly cold meeting, Ashley stepped into Cynthia's office to gossip. "Well that was a chilly meeting," the brunette secretary giggled.

"Don't you mean hot?" Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Those two have it so bad for each other that I can barely stand it. I wouldn't be surprised to walk into Stacie's office one afternoon to find two little piles of ashes on the floor because they spontaneously combusted."

"Or to find them naked on the drafting board doing the wild thing," Ashley giggled. "I bet you a twenty that the drafting board sees some action between those two within the month."

"You're on." Cynthia gave her friend a high-five. "Plus, you see how boss-lady has changed her outfits. She's no so casual anymore. Those skinny pants stretching up those long legs with a simple t-shirt. My god, she must have her suit jackets custom tailored to fit her frame. You _know_ she has the hots for Aubrey if it's gotten her out of her jeans and college sweatshirts."

* * *

Stacie knew Aubrey was frustrated at her for the types of assignments she had been given, but honestly Stacie didn't have much of a choice. The Atlanta agency had yet to earn the local status of Aubrey's old office or even of Conrad Agency's home office. They had to build their reputation one job at a time, and sometimes that came by giving her best employee the most challenging work which were indeed the smaller jobs.

The brunette boss was also frustrated because the more Aubrey pulled away and the colder she became at work, the more and more fuzzy the dreams became. And less frequent. Stacie feared she had misjudged the meaning of her dreams, particularly after having those few nights of perfect clarity after she and Aubrey had spent the night together at Beca and Chloe's.

When she shared her concerns with her best friend, all Beca could do was to tell her to hang in there and maybe Aubrey would come around. "I know you like her Stace and that you want her to like you back. But sometimes you simply have to have patience."

"She won't ever let me in Becs. Aubrey despises me." The smaller brunette wouldn't or couldn't share if Aubrey was talking to Chloe about things. Therefore, Stacie was stuck with an unhappy employee and a nearly broken heart.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Chloe. I'm so furious I could scream. I hate going to work. I hate my job. And I hate Stacie Conrad. She hates me."

Chloe had been Aubrey's punching bag for a few weeks now since her friend had started at the ad agency. Aubrey felt her skills were being grossly under-utilized and was growing quite bored with the slow pace of the office.

The redhead tried to steer the conversation in a better direction. "You said your dreams had improved. How are they now?"

Aubrey scoffed. "I hate my dreams, too. They improved slightly after your party. But now…" Aubrey huffed in disgust. "Now the haze is now as thick as a West Texas sandstorm and I can barely see a human through the sand. I can't believe I ever thought Stacie Conrad might be my soulmate. Jokes on me."

* * *

When Beca got home that evening, she and Chloe exchanged notes. They had promised when they got married to never keep anything from each other but tended to protect their friends by not betraying their confidences to the other person involved.

"Stacie is heartbroken. She knows Aubrey is unhappy but doesn't have a solution to the problem. Plus, she's losing her grip on her soulmate dream." Beca had truly never seen Stacie so downtrodden.

"Aubrey is pissed, flat out angry. She's unhappy with the entire situation and wants to move back to New York. There's so much more to this than either of them realizes. I wish we could get them in a room and get them to really talking." Being the proverbial problem solver, Chloe was always looking for a solution.

"No then they would be mad at us for talking to each other. It's a no-win situation." Beca frowned. "One thing that I do know – is that want each other. Bad. And they are oblivious to the desires of the other. Once they let lose, lord help us all."

* * *

Two weeks later, Aubrey finally exploded. She roared into Stacie's office and slammed the door. "What the actual fuck Stacie?"

Stacie calmly looked at her employee. "How may I help you Aubrey?" The brunette was struggling to not let her eyes roam up and down Aubrey's body. She swore that the blonde had been wearing outfits just over the line to mess with her. Her light green silk blouse hung right above her tan skirt which clung to her body in all the right ways. Stacie could _not_ objectify Aubrey right now, especially when she was upset.

"I didn't move all the way from New York City to do your menial jobs – print ads the size of an eye on a needle, mass mailers that junk up our mailboxes. I moved here for a change in pace. But that doesn't mean that I want your busy work. The things you give me just to keep me out of the way."

Stacie kept quiet long enough to make sure Aubrey was finished yelling at her. "First, the jobs aren't menial." The brunette's voice was calm, steady. "They are given to us by paying customers, and even if we see them as junk, they are important to those customers. The work may seem like scut to you, but it pays the bills. Second, we haven't built a reputation here in Atlanta yet. That _busy work_ is how we are going to do that. If you have a problem with your assigned jobs, I suggest you look elsewhere for employment."

Stacie had been waiting for Aubrey to come unhinged at any given time and had tried to plan out what to say but telling her to look for another job was _not_ in that plan. The fire Aubrey had in her eyes when she stormed into the office had been extinguished but replaced by something else. Aubrey… was about to cry in shock at Stacie's words. Stacie was out of her chair immediately and by Aubrey's side.

"Hey… Aubrey, look at me." Stacie wrapped her arms around the blonde. "That came out wrong. I do _not_ want you looking for another job. I don't. I just… don't have enough work for you yet. Look at me." Stacie turned Aubrey's face upward. As her eyes connected with Aubrey's green eyes, Stacie felt that spark again, the one she had felt at the party.

Stacie moved forward. Light blue eyes implored emerald, as if asking for permission. Aubrey did not move away but towards Stacie. Their lips met and were still, each person soaking in the energy created by the touch. Each body melting as if the kiss was more than they could handle. Aubrey's lips separated as she tasted Stacie's breath. Every sense was telling her to move closer and closer. They kissed until they had no breath left, holding each other until the only thing they could hear was the beating of their hearts.

Arms intertwined, bodies pressed together. Such power it would have taken to separate, each set of lips lingering on the other. No more words were spoken. There was not room for words as tongues tumbled over tongues and flesh. Lips moved over necks and down shoulders.

Stacie's fingers moved to the front of Aubrey's shirt. As their kissing continued, Stacie began to skillfully unbutton the blonde's shirt to give herself better access to the silky skin beneath. Stacie could only see the woman in her dream becoming more and more clear once again.

Suddenly Aubrey broke the kiss and pushed away from Stacie, clutching her open shirt together. Her eyes flashed in fear as if they hadn't just been sharing the kiss of two women who'd been in love their entire lives. Her eyes ducked to the floor to hide the shame and torment. "I'm sorry Stacie. I can't do this. I'm sorry." Those were the only words she said as she raced out of the room and fled to her own office.

Ashley saw Aubrey fly out of Stacie's office in her state of partial undress. What she missed was the tears in the blonde's eyes. She grabbed her phone and texted Cynthia. _You owe me $20._


	5. Day 5: Enemies to Lovers

_Aubrey continues to fight what her dreams are telling her and keeps her guard up at work. Anger and disappointment at her talents not being utilized leads her to challenge the boss._

* * *

After the kiss, Aubrey took the next two days off work to give her a long weekend to think about the kiss with Stacie and what could have happened, what would have happened had she allowed it. She was even too embarrassed to talk with Chloe about what happened. Perhaps she was afraid to admit that a part of her _wanted_ what would have happened.

Her dreams had shifted back from the sandstorm mode in which they had been when she'd been giving Stacie the cold shoulder to ones of vivid clarity. Aubrey didn't even want to dream anymore – bad or good. She did not define her life by her dreams but did not know how to get the dreams to leave her alone so she could actually get some rest.

When she returned to work the next Monday, the team meeting was first on the schedule as usual. She disliked that she was going to have to face Stacie so soon after returning from her short sabbatical, but she knew she had to be an adult and buck up.

As she walked to the meeting room, she stopped as she saw Stacie leaned up against a door jamb talking to a woman. A blonde. Their conversation was animated, and Stacie seemed to be quite familiar with this woman, keeping a protective hand on her upper arm. When Stacie leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the woman's lips, fire ripped through Aubrey's gut, igniting a streak of jealousy like one she had never felt.

* * *

The team went through the existing projects quickly. Most of the projects were simple, routine as usual. The stack of new projects Stacie pulled out seemed larger than normal. Or maybe there were fewer new projects with more documents. The team members shuffled in their seats and leaned forward, anxious to see what projects were coming.

As Stacie doled out the new projects, Aubrey began to daydream, her mind wandering to the beach or even a ski resort, anywhere but here or with Stacie kissing that woman in the hallway. She was jolted back to the meeting by a thick folder thumping down in front of her. Stacie explained the agency had not yet won this contract but was finalist for the design.

"As many of you may know, Equifax – one of the three credit reporting agencies in the states – had a data security breach last year. They are looking to rebrand. We are supposed to submit designs for a new logo, website and designs for an app. We won't be responsible for the app itself, just for how it looks." She stared at Aubrey. "You have the most experience in online design, so this one is yours Ms. Posen." Stacie slid over a sheet of paper. "Turn over your other projects to these people. Then start on this immediately. The specs are in the folder."

"My projects are all done _Ms. Conrad_." Aubrey was irritated that Stacie hadn't paid attention during the first part of the meeting when they reviewed the status of current projects. If she had, she would have known that all the projects were complete, per normal.

"Good. Then you can devote all your attention on this." She didn't say the words, but Stacie's attitude said _and don't fuck it up._

* * *

The kiss between Aubrey and Stacie had only been five days ago, but Aubrey felt worlds disconnected from her boss, especially since she'd seen Stacie kiss the other woman, however chaste that kiss might have been. But now she had a project deemed important enough to be her only project, and it was a doozy. Aubrey could finally duck her chin to her chest and bury herself in her work – something she was quite used to doing. Luckily the dreams had all but faded so she could concentrate on the Experian job.

Aubrey sketched out several versions of a new logo, some similar to the old one for familiarity purposes and others completely new and unique. She also finished a mock-up of the website. By the following Monday, she was ready to present the versions to the team so they could help decide the best direction to go.

As she walked past her boss's office to the conference room, she saw Stacie sitting at her desk, facing the window. Apparently, she was on the phone having a heated conversation with someone. Everyone settled in their normal places in the conference room; only Stacie was missing. After a few minutes, Cynthia took charge and began the meeting – the review of the current projects.

When Aubrey's turn to speak came up, she presented her logo ideas as well as her mock-up for the website. The team was excited that Aubrey had completed such incredible drawings in only a week. They debated the different options and voted on what they felt next steps for Aubrey should be. She promised them the digital mock-ups by the next team meeting.

After the meeting, everyone was still pumped about Aubrey's quick success and stayed after to congratulate her. The blonde felt warm, cozy even about the first bit of real success she had at the Atlanta company. When she walked past Stacie's office, her good mood deflated as she realized the person she had worked so hard to impress – Stacie – hadn't been there nor was she even in her office anymore.

* * *

True to her word, Aubrey had the digital version of the mark-ups completed by the next week along with a hand drawn story board for the app. Stacie missed that team meeting, too. When she had the digital mock up for the app complete just three weeks after being handed the project, she was bursting with pride. She was two weeks ahead of schedule which gave plenty of time for her to pair up with a team mate and fine tune the campaign.

Aubrey was not surprised that Stacie missed the second consecutive team meeting. She also hadn't expected any response from her boss when she had requested an assignment of someone to work with to fine tune the campaign before presenting to the company. The blonde had asked Cynthia for her recommendation on who she should ask, but Cynthia would only reply – 'that's Stacie's job'.

A few days after the team meeting in which Aubrey had presented her complete campaign to the team, a scheduled meeting popped up on her calendar. Stacie Conrad. "Just great," Aubrey muttered to herself. "I get the work done, and now she's going to swoop in and take the credit." Just thinking of the brunette was getting her ire up and making her angry.

Aubrey made sure the digital files were dropped in the right network drive, gathered the drawings of all her drafts, and headed to Stacie's office. Her boss was standing at her desk this time, looking out the window at the Atlanta skyline as usual. Despite the door being open, Aubrey didn't feel right just walking in.

"Open door policy Ms. Posen. Come in and shut the door." She turned as she spoke. Her eyes glanced across Aubrey's body but didn't seem to settle in any place specific. "Coffee?"

"Tea?" Aubrey never drank coffee but realized that if Stacie had paid any attention she'd have known this by now. But she couldn't fault Stacie, not if Stacie was seeing someone. Why would Stacie pay attention to Aubrey, even if she felt she was her soulmate?

Stacie buzzed Ashley on the intercom and asked for a pot of tea and two cups. As they waited, Stacie said, "I hear you are about finished with the Equifax project Ms. Posen. Quite early, I might add. I'm impressed."

"I see that you are quite a womanizer Ms. Conrad. What a shame." Aubrey was aghast at the words that flew from her mouth and quickly covered it with her hand, blushing in embarrassment. She'd been thinking about the display of affection in the hallway since the morning she saw the Stacie and the other woman, but she never dreamed she'd say something. "Ummm I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

A look of confusion spread across Stacie's face. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about Aubrey."

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't. But I saw you. You and that blonde – the morning you gave me the Equifax assignment. Was the project your way of writing me off?"

Stacie was still flummoxed. "I'm sorry Ms. Posen. I'm afraid you will have to be more specific."

"That woman. The blonde. I saw you in the hallway. You kissed her. And now, you've been gone. Missed every team meeting like _we_ aren't important. Like _I_ wasn't important. Or the kiss _we_ shared wasn't important. As long as you have a blonde on your arm, everything is fine." Aubrey was horrified at her words. The Southern woman in her knew she should not address her boss in such a matter. But the project _was _important to Aubrey. And, as much as she hated to admit it, so was the kiss.

Realization dawned on Stacie and her eyes began to sparkle. "Jessica. The woman's name is Jessica. She came with me from the main office. She's on maternity leave and came in to ask for an extension until she can hire a better sitter. The one they found wasn't working out." She thought for a moment. "I suppose I did kiss her. But only as a friend. I'm _not_ a womanizer. She's happily married. I've known them both for years."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." The two stopped talking when Ashley brought in the tray of tea.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey accepted the cup Stacie had poured for her. "I just saw you two. And…" Stacie looked at her. "I guess I got jealous." Stacie raised her eyebrows at the admission. "I've been so angry at you, I guess since I started here Ms. Conrad, ummm Stacie."

Stacie looked at the blonde sitting in front of her and gave a deep sigh. "We definitely need to talk Aubrey. About us. But for now, we need to talk about Equifax." Stacie took Aubrey's work on the project and promised to assign it to a proof-reader and editor. "You'll have final say on any changes. I'm going to contact the company today and see if we can get our presentation moved up to next week. Let's turn them into a customer!"

The praise from Stacie warmed Aubrey. She was feeling that her upside-down world was beginning to right itself. She stood to leave then turned back to her boss. "About that personal talk Stacie. Are you free for dinner?" She held her breath as Stacie checked her calendar.

"I think I can make dinner happen."

* * *

Aubrey was able to set her personal issues aside, and the women shared an excellent meal. They seemingly picked up their conversation right where it left off that Saturday night so long ago at Beca and Chloe's party. As they were getting ready to leave, Stacie suggested they share an Uber since where she needed to go was close to Aubrey's.

As the car neared Aubrey's home, she turned in the backseat to face Stacie and shyly invited Stacie to come in for a cup of tea, 'or coffee if you prefer'. Stacie looked at the time then made a quick text. When her phone dinged with a response, she agreed to come in 'for one cup'.

"Make yourself at home." Aubrey felt surprisingly comfortable with the woman who, before today, she felt to be her arch enemy sitting in her living room. Perhaps the easy conversation they had over dinner had eased the discomfort some. She knew that soon she would have to stop denying her attraction to Stacie Conrad.

* * *

After finishing an entire pot of tea between them, Aubrey stood to take the cups and teapot back to the sink. Not an iota of uncomfortableness remained between them. She returned to stand behind Stacie who was seated on the couch. "Stacie?" The brunette gave a non-committal noise. "May I touch you?" Stacie nodded. Aubrey leaned over the couch and placed her head on Stacie's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. Stacie's hands reflexively went up to hold Aubrey close. The brunette found herself nervously chattering about nonsensical things. Aubrey placed her index finger on Stacie's lips to silence her. Stacie immediately obliged.

Stacie felt herself quiver and slightly tightened her hold on Aubrey's arms. Oh, how she ached for this woman. She had been convinced Aubrey was her soulmate for weeks and had visions of the day when this would be realized. Aubrey lifted her head from Stacie's shoulders and slowly withdrew her arms from Stacie's grasp. Stacie resisted ever so slightly, just enough to make her fingertips linger on Aubrey's bare skin.

Aubrey gathered herself and went around to the other side of the couch, pulling Stacie into her side. She wanted Stacie … badly. The sensations were so intense, and she had never even so much as kissed the woman. _Well things are about to change,_ she decided. _Might as well be bold._

Aubrey stood in front of Stacie. Stacie was slumped down on the couch, her long legs stretched out across the floor. Aubrey's eyes never left Stacie's face. She wanted to see the reaction she would get. Stacie's eyes widened as Aubrey slid her legs over Stacie's and straddled her. Stacie's eyes rolled back in her head as Aubrey squeezed her legs around her and settled down. A slight moan escaped from Stacie's lips.

Stacie could feel Aubrey's breath on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately met Aubrey's, about three inches from her face. "What?" Aubrey murmured. Aubrey's mouth brushed across Stacie's lips as she spoke.

Stacie could hardly stand it. She just wanted to press her lips into Aubrey's, but she could not. She couldn't even move. It was like she was in a trance. Aubrey was enjoying watching Stacie. Stacie had closed her eyes again and had begun to breathe deeper. "Tell me Stacie, what do you want?" There was no turning back now, but Aubrey slowly rocked back, away from Stacie.

Instantly Stacie's arms were around Aubrey's back. She would not allow Aubrey to back away even a bit. Her eyes opened and locked into Aubrey's. And for a moment, she was lost. She was lost in the beautiful pale green eyes that she had found enchanting so many weeks ago.

"You have beautiful eyes, Aubrey."

"Thank you." Aubrey again leaned towards Stacie. This time Stacie pulled her in tight; she would not allow Aubrey to escape.

"I didn't know what to expect when you invited me inside. But I do know one thing…" Stacie paused. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to gaze into the eyes before her.

"What's that?"

Stacie leaned forward to meet Aubrey. Although the space between the two was minimal, time seemed to stand still as the two women's lips met. A pulsating heat wave surged through Stacie's body as she pressed her mouth against Aubrey's. The sensation was so strong that Stacie froze, soaking in the energy emitted from this woman sitting atop her lap.

Their lips separated slightly. Stacie involuntarily shuddered as Aubrey's tongue lightly swept around her lips, tracing her mouth. Stacie gasped lightly as she reached out her tongue to meet Aubrey's. At that moment, the blonde ran her hands up Stacie's arms, across her chill bumps, and came to rest on her shoulders. Meanwhile, their lips were fully locked, each woman savoring the luscious sensations that flowed from their lips directly down to their ever moistening…

Aubrey gently placed a hand on either side of Stacie's chin and backed her head away ever so slightly. She eased open her eyes and fixed them firmly on Stacie's, a gaze that could not have been broken even by the strongest person. Her laughing eyes were comforting yet teasing in the same sense.

"Aubrey, this is what I want. This is what I wanted since the first time I laid eyes on you."

"If you only knew…" Aubrey paused.

A few murmured words were lost as the women's mouths merged again. The passion was deep yet gentle. And such passion there was. The aching desire each woman had for the other was difficult to control. As badly as one wanted the other, each wanted to go slow, savoring each tingling sensations.

Stacie's hand floated gently across Aubrey's chest, gliding across each breast, pausing at the exact places that would cause Aubrey to slow her kissing, deepen her breathing then ravish her tongue into Stacie's mouth, flicking and caressing each part of her.

"Oh Stacie, please…"

"Yes Bree, what do you want?"

Aubrey then ran her fingers and tongue along Stacie's neck. Stacie pressed her fingers into Aubrey's lower back and slowly slid her hands beneath Aubrey's clothing. The smooth, silky feeling that reached her fingertips was just as she had imagined. She eased Aubrey's shirt up her back and over her head, slowly dragging her fingers back down Aubrey's body.

Cupping a breast in one hand, Stacie started her tongue right behind Aubrey's ear, down her curving neck, across her ivory shoulders, right down to the nipple of the opposite breast. Her flicking tongue met the already hard nipple and she could not resist any more.

Stacie turned and rolled Aubrey off her lap and onto her back onto the couch, her mouth still wrapped around Aubrey's breast. As Stacie reached back to untuck her own shirt, Aubrey's hands stopped her then pulled on the material just slow enough to make Stacie lose total concentration. Stacie stopped sucking and became motionless. Again, time stood still.

Aubrey thought she was about to explode. She slid her leg between Stacie's thighs and dropped her full weight, rubbing and pushing as Stacie ripped at her own shirt, finally getting it off. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie's now naked torso and pulled her strongly into her, back down on her own skin. Aubrey rose up just enough to find Stacie's mouth. That tongue, those lips, she could hardly stand it any longer.

"We have to stop." Stacie stopped and pulled herself from Aubrey's grip. "I can't stand it anymore."

Aubrey's eyes were fixed widely open. "What… I thought…" Had she misjudged the situation?

"Yes, I do want you… But I can't have you with these clothes." Stacie quickly removed all articles of clothing from them both and reached her head down to Aubrey's stomach.

Stacie's tongue on her stomach, so close to her growing wetness, made Aubrey tremble. "Please Stacie," she moaned. "Please touch me."

Stacie obliged with what was meant to be a quick pass, but the fire hot moisture that met her fingertips broke all remaining restraint as she plunged her fingers deep within Aubrey. Aubrey's low but solid moan told her that indeed was what Aubrey had wanted. Aubrey's fingers deeply embedded in Stacie's back told her that she was not to stop, Aubrey's hips raising off the couch allowed Stacie to go deeper inside her.

Stacie moved slowly, knowing that with each long stroke, the agony was building. Aubrey's wet, velvety texture made her almost lose concentration, but the blonde's thigh slowly pressing into her body kept her very much conscious.

* * *

Eventually the women made it to Aubrey's bedroom and fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. This time Stacie was first to awaken. She looked at the time on her phone and sighed. She knew she had to go but didn't want to awake Aubrey who was sound asleep. At the same time, she vividly remembered how she had felt when she had woken up and Aubrey was gone. She struggled with her decisions and responsibility finally won out.

She found a sheet of paper and left Aubrey a long note, ensuring her of the lovely time she had with promises to have a repeat performance soon. She apologized profusely for not staying. Once she was done writing, she only hoped it was enough to appease Aubrey and alleviate any hurt or disappointment.

* * *

When Aubrey woke up to find Stacie gone, she figured she deserved it since that's exactly what she had done the night they met. She found Stacie's note and hoped that her boss had been sincere in wanting to see her again. Her mind drifted to the sex, no the passion of the night before and found herself smiling. While she had not dreamed that night because of pure exhaustion, she could definitely picture Stacie as the woman in her dream.

She decided to give Chloe a call to let her know that things were slowly sorting out at work. When Chloe answered, there was a lot of noise in the background. "Hang on a minute Aubrey. Actually, let me call you right back. I need to go upstairs."

When the redhead called her friend back, she explained she and Beca had an impromptu slumber party with one of their friend's child. The parent had just shown up, and Beca was making pancakes for everyone.

The college friends visited for a while, Aubrey telling Chloe about the campaign she had recently completed. "I think Stacie actually liked it." At least Aubrey hoped she did. "Hey, can I ask you something Chlo? Do you know who Jessica is?" Stacie's explanation still bothered Aubrey since she wasn't quite 100% on trusting her boss.

"Jessica? Sure. She came with Stacie from the main office. She just had a baby boy not too long ago. He's adorable." Of course, Chloe went on a tangent about his cuteness.

Not too long later, Beca's voice called up the stairs. "Oops, sorry Bree. I have to steal my wife. Gotta get the pancakes while they are hot. Love you!"

Aubrey had been completely honest when she had told Chloe that things were looking up at work. The complexity of the project she'd been given along with Stacie's praise of the project had blown her confidence sky high. Then – having gone from being furious with Stacie yesterday morning to well, a mind-blowing evening – let's just say Aubrey couldn't wait to see what her dreams revealed that night.


	6. Day 6: Bella Conrad

_Aubrey plans to spend the warm spring day relaxing in the park. What she doesn't plan on is a lost child wandering up to her reading spot._

* * *

Aubrey decided to spend a rare free Saturday at the park. The weather was finally gorgeous and to not spend the day outside would be a sin. The blonde donned a cute t-shirt, cut off shorts and a pair of sandals. As she walked out the door, she snagged a floppy straw hat to complete her ensemble.

She had no real destination as the park had been only an idea. But as Aubrey began to walk, she decided to just walk and let her feet take her wherever. Curiously enough, she ended up at a park about ten blocks from her house. A merry-go-round played its cheerful music at the entrance, and food trucks lined the streets offering their goods to those who were drawn to the smells.

Aubrey saw a truck touting fresh squeezed lemonade and could not resist purchasing a cupful of the sweet and sour drink. As she sipped on her beverage, she made her way down to the playground where the joyful noises of young children wafted over the grass. They, too, were happy with the pleasant weather. After being cooped up for a long winter, being out in the sunshine was heavenly.

The blonde spread out a beach towel beneath the shade of a sprawling oak tree, withdrew a book she had been meaning to finish for the longest time, and lay down on her stomach to read. She had read for quite sometime when a shadow fell over her book. She glanced up to see a young girl somewhere between three and four staring at her.

"Hi," the little girl piped, giving a shy wave.

"Hi yourself." Aubrey couldn't help but to smile at the young child. The fair skinned girl had blue eyes and light brown hair with sun-kissed highlights plaited into to two neat French braids along the side of her head. Aubrey quickly glanced around the park to see if a parent was searching for her lost child. When she saw no one, she became nervous. "I'm Aubrey. What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Bella; that's a pretty name. Where is your mommy or your daddy?"

"I don't have a daddy," the young child said as a matter of fact. "I don't know where Mommy went. I thought she was sitting on that bench." She pointed. "But I losted her."

Aubrey tried to not show her concern as she sat up and packed up her things. Then she had an idea. "Do you know your phone number Bella?"

Bella nodded and held up four fingers. "Four," she said proudly.

"Your phone number is four?" Once Bella confirmed this, Aubrey knew they had to go in search of the little girl's mom. The woman was probably frantic. She held her hand out for Bella's. "Let's go see if we can find your lost mommy."

Bella was happy as can be walking next to Aubrey chattering about random things like her favorite movie, the ice cream she always got after a trip to the park, pancakes for breakfast, and pizza. After a nervous look at her watch, Aubrey decided to walk around the playground area for five more minutes then she would call the police.

* * *

Stacie started awake, not realizing that she had even been asleep. She immediately scanned the playground equipment for her daughter. A deep, terrifying pit opened in her stomach when she didn't see her daughter. Bella was missing. She felt as though the ground had fallen from beneath her feet and the whole fabric of her reality was unravelling.

The tall brunette shook herself out of her stupor and raced towards the playground to the other side to scrutinize the park for her child. Her mind was filled with all sorts of scenarios. Her daughter had been injured. She'd wandered off and gotten lost. Or worse, she'd been kidnapped by a child molester.

Then Stacie began to wrack her brain for what her child had been wearing when they left the house that morning. She had to know what to tell the police. The police! While she was terrified not knowing where her daughter was, she didn't want to call the police just yet. She had heard horror stories about Child Protective Services taking children away from irresponsible single parents. She had to at least try to find Bella first, search for a few minutes before panicking and calling the authorities. But would that small bit of time be the difference between finding her daughter and her daughter's body?

She began to run at breakneck speed through the park, calling Bella's name. She made a crisscross pattern, ensuring that she covered a different area each time. She yelled for her daughter at the top of her lungs and asked everyone she passed if they had seen a young girl.

* * *

Bella suddenly stopped walking, pulling backwards on Aubrey's hand causing the adult to almost stumble. "I think I hear Mommy Miss Awbwee." They were both very quiet. "I do, I do, I do hear Mommy."

Aubrey could hear a voice in the distance calling out Bella's name. She immediately began quickly walking in that direction, concerned about what to do when they found the person calling Bella's name. Should she call the police? The woman had lost her child. How irresponsible! Surely someone needed to be told.

As soon as Bella got close enough to see her mother, she wrenched free of Aubrey's grip and went running towards a tall, slender woman. Aubrey saw the woman swoop the child into her arms and bury her face into the child's hair. As Aubrey got closer, she heard the mother sobbing.

"Oh Bella, Mommy was so afraid she'd lost you." The woman had a death grip on her child. "You know you aren't supposed to wander away from the playground!"

"That's okay, Mommy. Miss Awbwee took care of me and brought me to find you."

The mother's head snapped up. It was Stacie. Her eyes locked with Aubrey's with a look that could only be described at pure thankfulness. Stacie kept holding Bella in her arms and approached Aubrey. She then surprised the blonde by wrapping her other arm around the woman in an unequivocally strong hug.

As her boss's knees began to buckle slightly, Aubrey could tell Stacie was going into shock and guided the small family to a nearby bench. "I only fell asleep for a minute Aubrey. I promise. I'm not a bad parent. I don't know what I would have done had you not found Bella." Her voice was frantic as her hands shook. She had her arms wrapped around her daughter holding on for dear life.

Seeing her boss so upset caused a twinge in Aubrey's heart, particularly because of the tenderness the two adults had shared the night before. "It's okay Stacie. What's important is that I did find her. Actually, she found me. And then we found you. She's safe and back where she belongs, and everything is going to be okay." Aubrey had a hand on both the daughter and her mother in an effort to comfort Stacie about the situation.

* * *

After Stacie's heart had stopped pounding, she told Bella it was time to leave. The child insisted that Miss Aubrey go with them for after-park ice cream. The blonde might have been able to resist one, but never two Conrad women and off they went. Bella held one of each adult's hand and periodically swung her feet off the ground between them.

When they got to the ice cream parlor, Bella explained the rules. "You can have one scoop." She solemnly held up one chubby little finger. "If you want sprinkles, you have to get your ice cream in a cup." Aubrey chuckled as she agreed to the rules and chose a scoop, just one, of mint chocolate chip on a sugar cone.

The trio took a seat at a table, Bella swinging her legs because the chair was a bit higher than her legs were long. The young child was concentrating on capturing the drips as they slid down her scoop of ice cream before they dribbled onto her hand. She had never had a sugar cone before but insisted on being 'just like Miss Awbwee'.

"I don't know I can ever thank you Aubrey." Stacie was still shaken up about losing her daughter. She had gotten her ice cream in a cup, minus the sprinkles, because her hands were still trembling from the earlier experience in the park.

"For one, you can teach your daughter her phone number. She's old enough." When Stacie looked at Aubrey oddly, the blonde laughed at turned to Bella. "Bella, do you know your phone number?"

Bella nodded her head and carefully shifted her cone to her right hand then held up four sticky fingers on her left. "Four."

Both the adults laughed. "She just had a birthday," Stacie explained. "Four is now her favorite number, but you are right. Her phone number is important, and she's four! I should have taught her that long before now."

* * *

Despite being exhausted after her day in the park, Bella wanted Miss Aubrey to come home with them to see her room. Stacie said it wasn't necessary, but Aubrey insisted on going. She was concerned about her boss's state of mind and wanted to ensure the family got home safely. Soon after arriving at home, Bella was konked out for a nap. The excitement of the afternoon had worn her out.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Aubrey took a sip of the piping hot cocoa Stacie had made.

Stacie smiled warmly. "Not many people at work know. I try to keep my private life private. Less questions that way."

"Where was Bella last night? Did you leave her home alone?" The twinkle in Aubrey's green eyes was proof she was teasing.

"No," Stacie grinned sheepishly. "Chloe and Beca kept her. They often help out when I need a break."

"Ohhhh, the famous pancake party I heard about this morning. Maybe next time I can get an invite." Aubrey felt as though she could never stop smiling at her boss.

"Perhaps."

"Bella said she doesn't have a daddy." She was afraid to ask the question begging to be asked.

"She doesn't, unless you count the doctor who inseminated me. I've always wanted a child. When I turned thirty, I decided that I wasn't getting any younger and I wanted to be able to enjoy my child. So, I made myself a single parent. It's a lot less messy that way."

Aubrey asked a few more questions then stopped before she got too nosy.

* * *

Stacie asked Aubrey to stay for dinner. "It's the least I can do."

Aubrey refused, saying that Bella probably had enough excitement for the day. "I don't want her to get confused." The look on Stacie's face devastated Aubrey. Disappointing the brunette was one of the top things on her list that she _didn't_ like doing.

"But how about we have a real tea party for lunch tomorrow? I'll invite Chloe and Beca. Cute little sandwiches cut into triangles. Cookies. Tea. Fruit juice. Maybe some adult beverages if you are lucky."

Stacie's eyes immediately brightened. "I think we'd like that. Ms. Posen."

Aubrey leaned over and gave Stacie a chaste kiss. "Then it's a date. Ms. Conrad."

* * *

Both women slept better that night – better than they had in weeks. When Aubrey woke up and began to stretch out the kinks that settled into joints throughout the night, she froze as she realized that the reoccurring dream she'd been having was not fading this time. The vision was crystalline clear. The fog was still present but blew off quickly. This time, there was not one, but two figures, and they were walking towards her. Both had on long sheer gowns and were smiling. Smiling at Aubrey.

As they got closer, Aubrey assumed this would be where her memory faded. But this time, it didn't. One was tall, had brunette hair as always, legs for days. The other was considerably shorter and younger but identical to the taller. Their hair flowed behind them as if they were talking into a wind machine on a movie set.

When the pair got close, Aubrey understand. She understood clearly. Her soulmate was indeed Stacie – and her daughter Bella.


	7. Day 7: Free Space

_If tea parties bring truths and weddings bring promises, what do babies bring?_

* * *

Saturday evening, Aubrey stopped by the store to shop for what she could to prepare for the tea party. She texted Chloe and learned that Bella loved peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches and pimento cheese sandwiches. Beca said Stacie would eat anything but hinted that she, herself, could be interested in something a little fancy like shrimp or egg salad. Aubrey got the ingredients for the sandwiches and bought a small fruit tray, a small vegetable tray, and an assortment of dessert cookies on the way to her house.

After taking the food back home. Aubrey went out in search of some actual tea pots, tea cups and saucers. Despite Aubrey's prim nature, she knew that finding matched tea sets on a Saturday evening would be near impossible, and despite her love for tea, she didn't have enough cups for four adults and a child. After visiting three second-hand stores, she was able to put together several mix-matched tea sets. She found three tea pots and six tea cups and saucers, each one being different than the other which made for an eclectic selection for tea. The best part is that two cups and saucers and one tea pot had an Alice in Wonderland theme. She hoped Bella would love them.

Chloe showed up bright and early Sunday morning help finish the food preparation and decorate. After spreading a table cloth over the table, she began tying balloons on the backs of the tables. "So 'Bree…" The redhead was being nonchalant as she began to probe for information. "You've met Bella?"

"Yup," Aubrey replied. "Yesterday, at the park. And we went to have ice cream." She wasn't very forthcoming with details as she was trying to decide how much to share with her best friend about the new direction her dream had taken.

She and Chloe had made an assortment of sandwiches, carefully removing the crusts and cutting the sandwiches into fourths. Aubrey had found a tiered set of serving plates on which to arrange the sandwiches. They then carefully arranged pasta salad, the veggie and fruit trays on platters. Aubrey had placed sugar cubes and milk on the table, ready for the tea party.

* * *

When Beca arrived, she brought Bella's booster chair so they could all sit at the big table. Aubrey's face fell when she saw it. "Oh." The tall blonde looked at Beca nervously. "You and Bella… ummm… have places at the kiddie table." She motioned into the living room to a small, child-sized table which was set up for tea.

"Seriously?!" Beca was incensed. "Just because I'm short…" She stopped when she noticed her wife and Aubrey giggling. "Wait, are you messing with me Posen?" She went into the dining room and saw the large table set for five.

"The small table is for Bella and dessert," Aubrey said. "Chloe thought it might be funny to tease you though."

"Very funny Chlo, very funny." Beca gave a mock glare at her wife as she set up Bella's booster chair. When the doorbell rang, everyone looked towards the front of the house. Beca was the closest and went to let Stacie and Bella in. She gave her best friend a hug and bent down to greet Bella.

Bella raced past Beca and past Chloe, making a beeline for Aubrey. "Miss Awbwee! Hi Miss Awbwee. Are we really going to have a tea party?" She latched on to the tall blonde's legs.

Aubrey squatted down in front of the brunette child with bright and shining blue eyes to hug her. "Yes Bella. We are." The smaller version of Stacie clapped her hands in delight.

Stacie reached over and closed Beca's mouth which was hanging open. "Stacie – she ran right past me, like she didn't even see me." The taller brunette laughed. "What's going on here Stace? I'm supposed to be her favorite."

"Jealous much Becs? She's four. And Aubrey is new. Bella hasn't talked about anyone or anything else since she woke up from her nap yesterday."

* * *

Bella's teapot had apple juice, but she was ecstatic that the adults were all drinking actual tea – just like the Queen of England – from actual teapots as they dined on tiny sandwiches and other snacks. When it was time for dessert, Bella was tickled to move to her own little table in the living room where she immediately placed her stuffed rabbit and stuffed bear in two of the chairs.

"Aunt Beca, will you have dessert with us?" Beca looked quite pleased to be back to being Bella's favorite and immediately agreed. She bypassed sitting in the tiny chair and took a seat on the floor. As a reward, she poured Bella some actual tea and doctored it up with lots of sugar and milk.

Chloe began to clean up the kitchen, making herself scarce so Aubrey and Stacie could talk.

The pair were sitting on Aubrey's couch, Stacie had her arm around the blonde. "Stacie?" Aubrey's voice was quiet as she snuggled into the brunette. "Tell me about your dreams?"

The brunette kissed the top of the blonde head belonging to the woman curled into her side. "Dreams? How did you know about that?"

"Chloe told me you'd been having them, too."

"Too?" Stacie shuffled around, pulling Aubrey closer in to her. She felt Aubrey nod her head. "Well my dreams – dream actually – started about a week or so before your interview."

"That's when I moved to Atlanta," Aubrey murmured.

Stacie went on to explain the unforgiving mist which would never allow her to fully see the woman repeatedly in her dreams. "After we met at the party, I had a few nights of clarity and was certain you were the woman from my dream. Despite your rejections and my dreams taking a turn for the worse, I have always been convinced she's you."

"I've been having dreams, too. Very similar in fact." Aubrey felt a strong need to come clean with the brunette. "When I was fighting this incredible urge, this pulling towards you – my dreams were becoming excruciatingly miserable. My so-called mist was nearly impenetrable." She quieted as she thought about her dream of the previous evening. As much as she wanted to lay everything on the line for Stacie, she was still holding back for some reasons.

She was saved when Bella came running up, cookie crumbs clinging to her cheeks. "Mommy, Mommy, Aunt Beca wants to know if I can spend the night again."

The taller brunette had a feeling she knew what her friend was up to. "Hmmm, she did, huh? I don't think she did," she said as she brushed the crumbs from her daughter's cheeks.

Bella's eyes widened as her voice got serious. "Mommy, she did, I pwomise. Aunt Chloe asked, too. They said it's okay that it's a school night that sometimes we all need special nights."

Stacie's green eyes twinkled as she leaned forward. "If Aunt Beca really wanted you to spend the night, she would have sent you with cookies for Mommy and Miss Aubrey." The child went racing off and returned with two handfuls of cookies and shyly offered them to Aubrey and her mother. Stacie tasted one and pretended to think. "These will do. Okay, can stay with Aunt Beca and Aunt Chloe. Go in the kitchen and help Aunt Chloe pack your lunch for tomorrow."

The women both stood and followed the young girl to the kitchen where she was orchestrating what all tea-party leftovers she wanted for lunch the next day. "Are you sure Chlo?" Stacie didn't want her daughter to overstay her welcome at her friends' house.

The redhead just rolled her eyes. "You two need another night to talk. The rest of the leftovers are in the fridge. Maybe you can take them to the office tomorrow? Those gals will scarf them down."

Before the evening got too far past Bella's bedtime, Beca announced time had come for them to go home. Something about a cartoon to watch. Chloe had Bella's lunch in one hand and the trio headed to the door. Bella turned, hand still tucked into Beca's. "Miss Awbwee?"

The blonde smiled at the young girl as she squatted down in front of her and adjusted her light wind breaker. "Yes Bella?"

"You looked pretty last night." Stacie looked at her daughter questioningly. "In my sleeps," she said as a matter of fact. The child gave Aubrey a kiss on the cheek then turned and continued out the door with Chloe and Beca.

* * *

When their friends had left, Aubrey and Stacie stood staring at each other, shocked by what Bella had said. "I feel like I'm getting sucked into the Twilight Zone." Stacie said. "First we are both having dreams Now apparently my daughter is dreaming about you." She ran her fingers through the top of her hair. "Is this real Aubrey or am I just insane?"

Aubrey pulled Stacie back to the couch so they could get comfortable. There was no escaping her sharing her latest dream, not after what Bella had just said. "Stacie, I've been struggling with my dreams. Just like you, they cleared up some after Chloe and Beca's party. Then the more I fought my attraction to you, the worse my dreams got, like the universe was punishing me for not giving in to the inevitable."

She grasped Stacie's hand, intertwined their fingers, and softly kissed her skin. "Last night I dreamed again. This time my dream didn't fade. In fact, it was clearer than it had ever been. The ever-present fog blew off quickly. I could undeniably see who was walking towards me. It wasn't just you Stacie; it was you and Bella."

"Wow," was the only words that came from Stacie, at least for a bit. After she recovered a bit, she spoke. "Aubrey… do you believe in soulmates? Not the love-at-first-sight phenomena, but like gravity moving." Aubrey didn't respond. "When I see you Aubrey, it's not the earth holding me here anymore. It's you." She heard Aubrey swallow.

"Stacie, I asked Chloe if she believed in soulmates. She just smiled and reminded me of what she had with Beca. Even though I've been fighting this since I saw you at the party, there is no denying our connection now." Aubrey had pulled her legs beneath her and had pulled Aubrey's arm into hers and was holding on for dear life. "I know I battled you, struggled against this but after last night – and after Bella – I need no more proof Stacie. You are indeed my soulmate."

* * *

Aubrey had her bare feet pulled up onto the couch and was leaned into Stacie whose arms were wrapped around the blonde. Conversation between them was easy while the periods of silence were comfortable. While the previous night had been one of longing and passion, tonight was one of continuing to get to know each other on a more intimate level.

"The mild weather seems to be blessing us with her presence. Would you like to go on a walk?" Aubrey stood and pulled Stacie to her feet. After offering her a light windbreaker which Stacie refused, the couple left the house.

They meandered along the route Aubrey had taken the previous day towards the park. The old oak trees with their thick trunks which lined the street looked like bodyguards, protecting those who chose to wander along the way. Much of the concrete was displaced, balancing on the roots of the century old trees which had broken through the ground. Dusk had passed and most of the people had cleared out of the park where Aubrey had spent the previous morning and where Bella had unknowingly played matchmaker.

Aubrey stopped to face Stacie, gathering the folds of her shirt in her hands and pulled the slightly taller woman into her. She stretched up on her toes to kiss Stacie before folding her arms into her torso to allow the taller woman to again wrap her arms around her. Aubrey laid her head on Stacie's chest feeling safe and comfortable.

"I'm glad we've moved past our issues." Stacie kissed the top of the blonde's head as she swayed back and forth. "This feels… right."

After a few moments, Aubrey stopped the perpetual motion She gently pushed Stacie back a bit so she could see her eyes. A slow blush was creeping up her chest to her face. She gulped a huge breath of air and dropped her eyes to the dirt. Then she solely lifted her eyes with an awkward look on her face. Stacie sent a comforting smile to Aubrey as if she could already detect the nervousness flowing through the blonde's veins.

"I… ummm… need to ask you something." Aubrey was in full-blown flush mode. "I… errr…" She shuffled her feet back and forth and seemed to be unable to find the right words.

"Bree, it's okay. Just ask."

"Bella stays with Beca and Chloe a lot?" Stacie nodded. "And does she have a room there?" Aubrey hoped Stacie would understand what she was asking so she wouldn't have to ask her question out loud.

"Of course. She loves her little room." Stacie chuckled. "She's a strange kid and has recently gotten into old school Scooby Doo and 'spooky adventures'. A few months ago, she made Beca move her bedroom to the basement…" Stacie stopped, and her face blanched as realization hit her.

Aubrey's nervous giggle must have set Stacie off since she looked down and began to laugh. The longer Stacie laughed, the more uncomfortable Aubrey became. The blonde finally swatted Stacie's arm. "It's not funny," she exclaimed. By now Stacie was doubling over but nodding her head. "It's not!"

Stacie caught her breath and stood back upright. "She's my kid Bree, and I think it's hilarious." She kissed Aubrey again. "If Beca ever makes that connection, I probably won't ever hear the end of it. I can hear it now, _Damn Conrad, you even shagged her in your daughter's bed."_

* * *

**_Three months later_**

Beca adjusted the veil on Stacie's gown. "Stop fidgeting Legs. You're going to get poked by one of these pins."

"Becs," Stacie whined. "What… what if she's changed her mind? And Chloe has absconded with my fiancé to hide her away."

The shorter woman chuckled. "For one, that sounds as though you are suggesting that Chloe is leaving me for _your_ fiancé. Second, Aubrey loves you, you big dork. I'm not sure why, but she does."

Stacie turned left then right, examining herself in the mirror. "Does this gown make me look fat?" Her wedding dress had a low scooping neckline with long sleeves; the chest and sleeves were made of lace. She was quite beautiful indeed.

"Oh, for crying out loud Stacie. No! You could be wearing a potato sack and be the second most beautiful person in my life." She looked at Beca with a look of horror on her face. "My wife will always have you beat, Legs. Sorry. Here." She gave her friend a flask of whiskey. "Take a belt from this to settle your nerves."

Meanwhile, in another room across the church, Chloe was trying to calm Aubrey's concerns as well. "Bree you have nothing to worry about. Stacie loves you and is excited about marrying you as you are about marrying her." Beca had offered her wife a flask for the blonde bride, but Chloe had refused knowing that Aubrey would want a perfectly clear mind so she wouldn't mess up the vows – as if that was even a remote chance.

Aubrey's mermaid style, gown ball featured a strapless sweetheart neckline and dainty lace detailing. Chloe had swept her hair up in a 1940's style hair-do which tucked perfectly under her veil. The blonde dared not move an inch until time for the ceremony in fear even one of the hundreds of bobby pins holding her hair to a perfect look would come loose. This tension made her nervousness even more obvious.

"Aubrey, you know that Beca and I don't share much to each other about what you two say to us as friends, right?"

The blonde gave a quiet, "yes".

"And you know how much I adore Beca and how head over heels she is about me, even after being married for half a decade, right?" Aubrey nodded. "One day when all this started, Stacie was talking to Beca about her dream and you and trying to figure out what it all meant. Know what she said to Becs?" Aubrey shrugged. "She said _'I think I've finally found my Chloe'_."

Chloe knew that Aubrey needed to hear that but regretted the tears that almost sprang from her friend's eyes. "I didn't tell you that to make you cry Bree. I told you that so you would know how much she loves you. Even way back then, she knew she loved you as much as Beca loves me."

* * *

Despite both brides-to-be concerns about the other being a no-show, everyone arrived safely to the ceremony, and Stacie and Aubrey were standing in front of the crowd of friends and family who had come to honor their union.

"I understand you have each written vows?" The minister asked.

The brides nodded. As they turned to face each other, Stacie motioned for Aubrey to begin.

"Stacie, as confusing and difficult as life may get, the only thing I am most confident in moments of doubt is you. Because I know you are never going to let me down."

"Aubrey, I look for you in every woman I see only to again be reminded how rare you are and how lucky I am to have found you."

"You are the one person who constantly meets me halfway, and it never feels difficult."

"Even the thought of something happening to you shakes up my world so dramatically."

"You are my rock."

"My confidant."

"My best friend."

"My loudest laugh." Everyone in the audience laughed at this.

"You are my confidence in moments of doubt."

"My strength in moments of weakness."

Stacie's eyes were glued on her fiancé, soon to be wife, mesmerized by the woman in front of her when she was brought out of her trance by a tugging on her dress somewhere down by her knees. She looked down to see the flower girl looking up at her. She bent slightly, unsure of what her daughter wanted. "Yes Bella?" Her voice was patient, as always with her daughter.

"Aunt Chloe said you and Miss Awbwee are making your pwomises." Stacie nodded and told her daughter they were saying their vows. "May I make a pwomise?"

Stacie's heart plummeted because she hadn't even considered her daughter might want to be a more prominent part of the wedding. She looked up at Aubrey to see she was smiling, dabbing the tears with her white, silk handkerchief. "Yes baby." She guided her child to stand between the two brides, each of them holding one of her hands.

"Miss Awbwee? Do you pwomise to always make my Mama happy?"

Aubrey certainly couldn't stop the tears now. "Yes baby, I promise to always make your mama happy."

"Then I pwomise to be the bestest daughter my mommies ever could imagine." Her vow to the two most important women in her life may have not seemed significant to everyone, but to Aubrey, hearing Bella say that she now had two mommies, the child comprehending the entirety of this marriage, was worth more than anyone could say. Both the adults squeezed Bella's hands and kept her with them.

They then each took a turn in repeating the traditional vows before the minister pronounced them wife and wife. Stacie lifted Bella up after kissing Aubrey so that Bella could kiss Aubrey's cheek then passed 'their' daughter to Aubrey so she could hug her as well.

As if weddings alone were not enough to make people cry, there certainly wasn't a dry eye in the house after either woman's vows and Bella's 'pwomise'.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Bella sidled up to Aubrey with her arms behind her back and looked at her with big blue eyes. "May I?" Her eyes shifted to Aubrey's stomach. "Mommy says I should ask nicely. That sometimes you get tired of people assuming they can touch your belly." Aubrey smiled at her step-daughter. "What does assume mean?"

Not having the energy to answer the inquisitive five-year old's question, she reached down and took her step-daughter's hand and put it on her bulging abdomen, moving it around until she found just the right spot. As they both felt the baby kicking, the little girl let out a squeal of enjoyment and Aubrey laughed. "You sound just like Aunt Chloe when you do that." Bella looked up to make sure her sounding like Aunt Chloe was a good thing.

"Mommy said that Josie might be here before Christmas."

Aubrey nodded. "That's what I'm hoping."

"But Christmas Eve is tonight. She'd better hurry," Bella said matter-of-factly. "This is our first Christmas as a family, and I want Josie here." Bella kept her hand on Aubrey's tummy a bit longer as she could never tire of feeling her soon-to-be-born baby sister kick. She then cautiously looked at Aubrey as if she was unsure as what the answer would be. "Mommy said I had to ask you if we could open one Christmas present tonight. Just one." She held up a single chubby finger.

Aubrey looked at the tiny Stacie who peered up to her with hopeful eyes. "She did, huh? Do you normally open a present on Christmas Eve?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't remember. I'm only five."

"What do you think we should do? Should we each open a present?" Bella nodded her head furiously. Aubrey loved that her wife had Bella ask her, like she could say no to the child. Of course, Stacie was the one who wanted to open a present early. She was sure of it.

* * *

Aubrey was several days past her due date and miserable. But nothing could dampen Bella's spirit on Christmas Eve. After a brief discussion, they decided that Aubrey could pick the present for Stacie to open; Stacie could pick for Bella; and Bella could pick for Aubrey.

Stacie opened hers first, and her gift was a thin gold chain with an infinity symbol charm. She and Aubrey promised each other on a regular basis that their love for each other was never ending, so this piece of jewelry had a special meaning. Aubrey wasn't moving from her chair, so Stacie went to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's perfect Aubrey. Just like you."

Next was Bella. She opened a '_My First Science Kit_' by Scientific Explorer. Aubrey raised her eyebrows at her wife who shrugged. "Mommy, Mommy, I love it. I wanted to be a scientist when I grow up." Her proclamation was resolute.

"Not sure where she got _that_ gene from. I'm more the creative type," Stacie chuckled.

After looking at the box for her science kit for quite some time, Bella scrambled off the floor and shyly handed a flat package to Aubrey. "Merry Christmas." Aubrey couldn't quite figure out why the little girl had turned timid.

The blonde unwrapped the package to find an envelope inside. She opened the envelope and dumped out a card and a file folder. She held them up to see which Bella wanted her to open, and the little girl pointed to the card. The brunette child was clinging onto Aubrey's knee like it was a life raft. As she read the card, a cloud of confusion crossed her face.

"I don't want you to be Miss Awbwee anymore." Bella was almost crying. "I want you to be my full-time Mama. And I want Josie to be my real sister. And if I'm not your real daughter, Josie can't be my real sister." Everything was so confusing for the little five-year-old's brain. The child had struggled for the past year on what to call her mother's wife. Sometimes it was Mama; sometimes it was Miss Aubrey. Stacie was convinced she was getting a bit of bullying at school, a few students teasing her about her parental situation.

As difficult as it was, Aubrey managed to pull the little girl into the chair next to her to comfort her. She then opened the file folder, then everything fell into place. _Petition for Step Parent Adoption, State of Georgia_. "Bella look at me. No matter what any paper says, you will always be Josie's sister."

"B-b-but…" Bella was now crying so hard she was hiccupping.

"Baby, if you want me to be your Mama, I'll be your Mama. In fact, if it's okay with Mommy, how about I just start being your full-time Mama today?"

Bella's eyes brightened. "Today?" Aubrey nodded. "Then when Josie gets here, she can be my real sister?"

"Right, when Josie gets here, she will be your real sister."

Bella threw her arms around Aubrey. "I wuv you Mama." She waved for Stacie to come over and pulled her into the hug. "And I wuv you Mommy. Now we are a real famiwy. Well when Josie gets here."

* * *

**A/N: What a ride this week has been. I'd like to thank Another Bechloe Shipper for getting me interested in doing this week and letting me bounce all sorts of insane ideas off of her. SecretNerd18 – what would I do without your challenging me on things I never saw! Ha ha Thanks for those who read the story through its convoluted chapters as I attempted to make this week a cohesive story.**


End file.
